The present invention relates to a contact arrangement for electric switchgear, and more particularly electromagnetic switchgear of the type having an offset contact bridge held in a contact bridge carrier by a spring retainer which is guided against displacement transverse to the direction of motion of the contact bridge. In contact arrangements of this type, the spring retainer is held against the offset contact bridge by the force of a contact compression spring displaceable in the direction of motion of the contact bridge. The contact bridge is moved by the contact bridge carrier so that contact pads of the contact bridge are brought into contact with the corresponding contact pads of adjacent stationary contacts.
In known switchgear of the above-mentioned type, an offset contact bridge is inserted into an opening of a contact bridge carrier and is held against displacement transverse to the direction of motion of the contact bridge carrier by a compression spring and spring retainer. See, e.g., German Gebrauschsmuster No. 1744061 and German Auslegeschrift No. 1140264. It is an object of the present invention to modify this known contact arrangement in such a way that it can be utilized to switch electronic circuitry with a minimum of switching noise. An additional object of the invention is to facilitate automatic assembly of contact arrangements of this type.